3600 Second (Remake)
by sang2gisa
Summary: CHAP 3 IS UPDATE Hei, kau! Untuk apa campuri urusan orang lain?/Itu bukanlah sebuah bantuan, lebih tepatnya gangguan/ Akan ku pastikan kau membayarnya/mau menemaniku malam ini?/Mendekatkan bibir bervolumnya menghapus jarak penghalang di antara mereka/Brengsek kau, beraninya menyentuh gadisku!/Aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu. Jangan hubungi aku/ Yaoi/Kyuhyun&Sungmin/ RnR
1. Chapter 1

**3600 Second (Remake)**

Chapter 1st -Prolog–

Kyuhyun & Sungmin and other member Super Junior

Fic ini remake dari novel Charon yang berjudul sama 3600 detik. But, saya sedikit mengubah cerita agar sesuai dengan karakter Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Family.

Rate : T

Typo(s), AU, OOC, BL/ YAOI/ Shounen-ai/ ngk sesuai EYD

Sumary: Di saat seseorang berjuang keras mempertahankan hidupnya. Kyuhyun dengan sepelenya malah menyia-nyiakan hidupnya. Bahkan tak segan-segan menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan orang disekitarnya. Walaupun itu membuat dirinya makin terluka. Roda kehidupan selalu berputar. Perlahan roda kehidupan Kyuhyun naik menuju ke atas dengan bantuan Sungmin. Akankah sampai ke atas atau malah meluncur turun ke bawah?

.

.

.

.

_**Sang2gisa present 3600 Second**_

enJOY~~~ ^^

.

.

.

.

* * *

"bukan perpisahan,

tapi pertemuan dgn hal yg baru...

bukan berakhir,

tapi mengawali sesuatu yg baru..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah, membosankan!" Guman Kyuhyun sambil memandang langit-langit ruang olahraga. "Hidup ini bagaikan sampah." Lanjutnya sarkastis.

Sudah lama Kyuhyun berada disana. Kyuhyun juga sudah membolos pelajaran sejak tadi pagi. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana, mengambil benda persegi panjang tersebut lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu didalamnya. Menyelipkan benda panjang -yang diambilnya tadi- di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah, membakarnya dengan pematik yang berada di tangan kirinya.

Di hisapnya rokok tersebut sambil duduk di tepi jendela, mencoba mengingat sudah berapa banyak rokok yang diisapnya. Bibir bervolume itu menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Terus terang Kyuhyun tidak ingat, sama seperti Kyuhyun tidak ingat sudah berapa banyak sekolah yang Kyuhyun masuki sejak setahun lalu. Semuanya tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari sepuluh hari.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak pernah mau memperdulikan apa pun lagi semenjak ibunya bercerai dengan ayahnya. Kyuhyun berasal dari keluarga _broken home_. _Eoma_ dan _Appa_nya bercerai setahun yang lalu. Padahal Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan _eoma_nya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu kalau hubungan oranguanya bermsalah. Jadi, tahun lalu tanpa ada tanda apa-apa sebelumnya,_ Appa_ Kyuhyun menjelaskan bahwa Kyuhyun ingin bercerai dengan _eoma_ Kyuhyun dan _eoma_ Kyuhyun ingin pergi ke Jepang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, di tempat lain. Perlahan dengan anggunnya langkah kaki memasuki panggung nan megah. Tepat di depan panggung duduklah beberapa orang berjas mahan dan bergaun cantik, tertera didada mereka _name tag_ bertuliskan juri melihat _namja_ tersebut dengan seksama.

Ratusan penonton berada di dalam gedung. Sungmin, namja itu membungkuk seolah memberi hormat pada para juri dan penonton sebagai rasa sopan. Kakinya dilangkahkan lagi ke tengah panggung menuju grand piano besar.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya dengan tenang seraya mempersiapkan diri. Tangannya ia pangku di atas tuts grand piano. Sebelum menarikan tangannya, Sungmin menarik napas beberapa saat seraya menutup mata _foxy_nya.

Saat matanya terbuka kembali, jarinya mulai menari di atas tuts. Dentingan musik Ludwig Van Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata mulai mengalun mengisi pendengaran ke seluruh penjuru gedung pertunjukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari dulu Kyuhyun tidak pernah dekat dengan _Appa_nya. _Appa_ Kyuhyun sering tidak di rumah, sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya. Teman tempat Kyuhyun berbagi cerita adalah _eoma_nya. Jadi ketika _eoma_ Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke kampung halamannya di Jepang, dunia Kyuhyun benar-benar hancur.

Orang yang paling Kyuhyun andalkan selama ini telah pergi dari kehidupannya. Kyuhyun menutup diri rapat-rapat selama dua minggu. Keluar kamar hanya untuk minum. Makan ia beli dari luar. Tidak bicara. Tidak sekolah.

Setelah dua minggu, Kyuhyun mulai mau keluar dari kamar. Tapi sebagai balasan, kepribadiannya berubah 180 derajat. Sikap yang tadinya ramah berubah menjadi acuh tak acuh. Sopan santunnya lenyap tak tersisa. Kyuhyun mulai berani berteriak di hadapan _Appa_nya. Kyuhyun berangkat sekolah, tapi mulai membolos, belajar merokok, mabuk-mabukan, ikut balapan motor, berkelahi atau pergi ke club malam sampai dini hari.

Tuan Cho Hangeng, _Appa_ Kyuhyun tentu saja marah besar. Tetapi apa pun yang dikatanya _Appa_nya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengindahkan. Kyuhyun tidak mau peduli lagi. Padahal dulunya Kyuhyun adalah anak yang berprestasi dan peduli pada orang lain.

Perlahan satu persatu sahabatnya mulai menjauhinya. Mereka menganggap Kyuhyun punya pengaruh buruk dan dapat merusak nama baiknya, secara Kyuhyun bersekolah di sekolah elit. Karna Kyuhyun sudah membolos lebih dari satu bulan, dengan terpaksa pihak sekolah mengembalikan Kyuhyun kepada orangtuanya. Mengingat peraturan sekolah itu yang sangat ketat dan tidak bisa lagi mentolelir kekacauan yang Kyuhyun buat.

Sejak saat itu tuan Cho memindahkan putranya ke sekolah lain. Tapi tidak ada satu pun sekolah yang pernah diinggali Kyuhyun lebih dari sepuluh hari. Para guru kewalahan menghadapinya. Diberi hukuman separah apa pun Kyuhyun tetap tidak peduli, malah hal itu membuatnya lebih nakal lagi.

Suatu hari tuan Cho berinisiatif mencoba membawa putranya ke psikiater, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Apa pun yang ditanyakan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Bahkan untuk membuka mulut pun dia enggan. Bibirnya seperti di lem kuat-kuat lalu diikat dengan rantai besi kemudian di kunci rapat-rapat, lalu kuncinya dibuang ke dasar laut terdalam. _Hazel_ coklat itu hanya menatap sang psikiater dengan pandangan kosong sulit diartikan. Sama sekali tidak ada reaksi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buaian lagu yang memenuhi seisi gedung pertunjukan kala itu mengalun dengan syahdunya. Mengisi tiap-tiap gendang telinga para penonton membuatnya dimanjakan oleh sajian apik permainan kelas atas.

Manik para pendengar kini menatap intens _namja_ bersurai hitam di atas panggung. Permainan jari-jari manis _namja_ itu seolah menyihir semua pononton menjadi terpana. Suara yang menyeruak keluar dari grand piano besar masuk menyentuh relung hati semua yang mendengar.

Pada salah satu baris penonton terdapat seorang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ paruhbaya menatap _namja_ pemain piano dengan bangga. Permainan piano yang disuguhkan Sungmin dengan serius membuat para juri terpesona. Tanpa disadari mereka menyunggingkan senyum kepuasaan atas penampilan sempurna seorang pianis. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan berniat membuat kontrak dengan pianis muda itu. Mereka tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan bakat sebagus itu.

Saat jari-jari manis Sungmin menghentikan tariannya dihadapan tuts piano, serentak semua penonton seperti tersadar dari alam bawah sadar mereka. Sesaat ada rasa kecewa di hati mereka karna tidak akan bisa mendengar permainan yang sempurna yang dibawakan Sungmin. Wajah berseri-seri Sungmin menandakan kepuasaan telah berhasil menyuguhkan permainan pianonya. Ia bangkitkan dirinya dan memberi hormat kembali kepada para juri dan penonton.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap ruang olahraga sekolahnya yang sepi sambil menikmati sepuntung rokok ditangannya. Sudah pasti beberapa saat lagi para guru akan mulai mencarinya. Dan pastinya mereka akan memberikan hukuman yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun laksanakan.

Sebelah tangan terlihat mendorong benda berbentuk persegi yang terlihat transparan ditengahnya. Membuat semilir angin menyeruak masuk membelai kasar surai blonde setelah menerpa wajah putihnya. Ia berniat kabur dari sekolah.

Kyuhyun membuang sisa rokok ke luar jendela dan mengambil rokok baru disakunya. Ketika menyalakan pematik Kyuhyun membuangnya begitu saja tanpa menyadari pematik itu masih menyala, yang tanpa sengaja mengenai tirai jendela. Sampai hidungnya mencium bau asap terbakar yang menjalar tirai-tirai tipis.

"_Aish_! _Shittttt_!" Gerutu Kyuhyun.

Tanpa banyak berpikir Kyuhyun dengan cepat melangkahkan kaki jenjang ke sebuah ruangan yang pastinya terdapat banyak air. Kamr mandi. Sialnya Kyuhyun tidak dapat menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Tempat penampung air untuk dibawa ke tempat kejadian perkara, ember. Kyuhyun panik, manik hazelnya menyapu seluruh ruangan mencari-cari kemungkinan benda apa yang dapat ia gunakan. Pandangannya terpaku pada tempat sampah kecil disudut ruangan. Diambilnya cepat, lalu membalikan tempat sampah itu hingga isinya berceceran dilantai yang bersih. Seraya mengumpat Kyuhyun membuka keran air, tapi tatapannya kembali pasrah ketika kucuran air yang kecil masuk ke tempat sampah dengan pelannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Melihat asap yang mengepul dari ruang olahraga, para murid terkejut.

"Kebakaran!"

"Semuanya cepat keluar dari kelas!"

"Aaaa!"

"Lari, selamatkan diri kalian!"

Seketika semua kelas menjadi ricuh. Mendadak para murid berhamburan ke luar kelas dengan terburu-buru. Keributan pun tak terelakan. Teriakan para murid sontak membuat guru-guru panik. Dengan cepat para guru dan murid laki-laki berlarian ke ruang olahraga mencoba memadamkan api yang semakin besar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Riuh tepuk tangan kini menguasai kemeriahan acara puncak. Inilah bentuk apresiasi yang diberikan para penonton atas penampilan yang telah disugukan _namja_ yang tengah berdiri banga dengan piala bersemat Juara Pertama Lomba Piano Nasional di tangannya. Bibir _plum shape_ m pun tak henti-hentinya menyungingkan senyum terharunya. Walaupun sering menjuarai lomba-lomba piano lainnya tetap saja ia tidak pernah merasa angkuh atau berbangga hati pada setiap perlombaan yang diikuti. Justru ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar dapat memberikan hasil yang terbaik. Dan ini terbukti Sungmin berhasil menjuarai Lomba Piano Nasional kali ini.

Kedua orangtua Sungmin Nyonya Lee Jung Soo dan Tuan Lee Young Woon yang datang mendukung anak mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bangganya. Bahkan manik mata Nyonya Lee mengalirkan air mata bangga. Sungmin menyalami para juri sambil tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sungmin merasa sangat senang telah berhasil menjuarai lomba yang diikitinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Api di ruang olahraga kini telah padam. Sebagiandinding ruangan terlihat menghitam. Pak Kepala sekolah masuk ke ruang olahraga dan terkejut menatap ruangan itu. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri tenang dan bermaksud menyalakan rokoknya lagi.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

_Ini baru permulaan dari kisah kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Tolong dimaklumkan karna di chapter ini hanya banyak narasinya ketimbang dialog atar karakter. Mungkin di next chapter akan di munculkan. Dan bahasanya yang agak berantakan. -_-v *Gomen /bow/_

_Dan ini fic berchapter pertama saya, yang saya publish. Sudah lama saya ingin mempublish fic berchapter tapi apa ada tangan tak sempat mengetik hehe_

_Adakah yang tertarik dengan fic saya ini? ._.)a_

_Tolong respondnya ^^/_

_**RnR**_


	2. Chapter 2 -FIST MEET-

3600 Second (Remake)

Chapter 2nd –First Meet–

Kyuhyun & Sungmin and other member Super Junior

Fic ini remake dari novel Charon yang berjudul sama 3600 detik. But, saya sedikit mengubah cerita agar sesuai dengan karakter Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Family.

Rate : T

Typo(s), AU, OOC, BL/ YAOI/ Shounen-ai/ ngk sesuai EYD

Sumary: Di saat seseorang berjuang keras mempertahankan hidupnya. Kyuhyun dengan sepelenya malah menyia-nyiakan hidupnya. Bahkan tak segan-segan menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan orang disekitarnya. Walaupun itu membuat dirinya makin terluka. Roda kehidupan selalu berputar. Perlahan roda kehidupan Kyuhyun naik menuju ke atas dengan bantuan Sungmin. Akankah sampai ke atas atau malah meluncur turun ke bawah?

.

.

.

.

**_Sang2gisa present 3600 Second_**

enJOY~~~ ^^

.

.

.

.

* * *

_When people get hurt,_

_they learn to hate..._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu matahari pun menampakan sinar hangatnya. Udara pun seperti berselimut kabut. Sangat harmonis dengan pemandangan alami di sekitarnya.

Terlihat kaki jenjang berjalan di lorong sebuah sekolah. Hari ini, hari pertama ia masuk sekolah di sini. Tidak ada seorang murid pun terlihat di sekitarnya. Ia tidak salah masuk hanya terlalu awal. Ia terlalu rajin untuk seseorang yang tidak betah berada di rumahnya sendiri.

Mentari pagi menyinari rambutnya yang dicat warna terang _blonde_ yang mendekati putih. Sangat sesuai dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih susu. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan panjang jabrik berantakan sangat sinkron dengan pakaiannya. _Blazer_ yang tidak terkancing, tidak memakai dasi, dan kemeja coklat tua dalam yang tidak rapi.

Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu memandang sekolah barunya sepintas lalu. Beberapa kali pun ia pindah sekolah, hasilnya hanya membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal. Toh dia sudah tidak berminat sekolah.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasa bosan karena harus mengulang pelajaran yang sama di tahun ini, karena tahun kemarin dia tidak lulus ujian. Tuan Cho benar-benar kecewa terhadapnya. Setelah berpikir matang-matang dan karena Tuan Cho membuka hotel cabang baru, beliau memutuskan untuk pindah ke luar kota Seoul dan menyekolahkan Kyuhyun di sana. Tuan Cho berharap awal baru dan lingkungan baru dapat membuat Kyuhyun berubah.

"Jadi, ini sekolah baruku!" Katanya meremehkan. Ia berhenti di lorong kelas barunya. Kyuhyun tahu saat itu juga bahwa dia tidak akan bertahan lama. Paling satu atau dua minggu.

Tiba-tiba telinga Kyuhyun menangkap suara merdu yang mengalun dari ruangan di lorong. Suara piano itu sangat jernih dan indah. Tanpa sadar kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekat. Ingin menangkap dari mana suara itu berasal. Dan yang paling membuat Kyuhyun ingin mengetahui dari mana suara piano itu adalah lagu yang dimainkan seseorang itu, Fur Elis. Lagu yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa hangat dan dingin secara bersamaan.

Selangkah, dua langkah, tanpa terasa ia menikmati permainan piano itu. Perlahan kenangan yang berada di relung hati terdalam Kyuhyun terbuka. Samar-samar potongan gambar bermunculan seperti _video_ yang berputar.

Kakinya terhenti disebuah ruangan dimana ia melihat seorang _namja_ sedang memainkan piano. Setiap dentingan tuts piano yang dimainkan membuat perasaan Kyuhyun berangsur tenang. Setelah lagu berakhir, Kyuhyun terdiam seraya memandangi _namja_ itu. Manik matanya menatap intens dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun memandang _namja_ itu, tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Seolah merasa ada yang memerhatikan, _namja_ pemain piano tersebut menoleh ke belakang, obsidiannya beremu dengan manik mata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin, _namja_ pemain piano itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan kebisuan. Tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Walau begitu obsidian mereka tidak terputus. Sampai salah satu dari merka buka suara.

"Kau, aku belum pernah melihatmu." Seraya manik mata _foxy_ itu memerhatikan Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah. "Dari seragammu..." Ucap Sungmin memberi jeda. "Kelihatannya kau anak baru." Kata Sungmin tenang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Ya! Baru pindah hari ini."

Diperhatikannya Sungmin dengan seksama. _Blazer_ yang dipakai terkancing rapi lengkap dengan dasi yang berbentuk pita mengikat lehernya. Surai hitam kelam dengan _oblique bangs style_ sedikit tipis, rapi, _simple_ dan _easy going_ membuat Sungmin terlihat lebih _charming_. Sangat kontras dengan Kyuhyun. Melihat penampilan Sungmin Kyuhyun tertawa kecil meremehkan. Tapi Sungmin yang ditertawai hanya diam seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. _Flat_.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang musik. Kini merka saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?"

"Ehm? Tidak"

"Kalau begitu, selamat da-"

"Tidak perlu bersikap ramah." Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopannya memotong ucapan Sungmin.

"_Mwo_?"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Anak yang menarik." Kata Sungmin seraya obsidiannya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin membuat jarak diantara mereka kian melebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika bel tanda masuk berbunyi, Kyuhyun melenggang masuk kelas dengan santai. Teman-teman sekelasnya berbisik seraya menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Kyuhyun yakin mereka pasti akan membicarakan dirinya seharian ini.

Manik matanya melirik pakaian seragam yang dikenakan teman-temannya. _Blazer_ putih bergaris di pinggirannya dengan kemeja coklat tua didalamnya, dasi seperti pita mengikat leher mereka dan celana panjang putih, sama seperti yang Kyuhyun punya. Hanya saja teman-temannya menggunakan _style good boy_, kontras dengan _style_ Kyuhyun yang _bad boy_.

Rupanya tuan Cho telah memasukan Kyuhyun ke sekolah beretiket tinggi. Kyuhyun jadi ingin tersenyum sendiri.

Choi Siwon, Choi SEONSAENGNIM guru wali kelas Kyuhyun, mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Kyuhyun-shii?" Lanjut Siwon setelah memperkenalkan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tahu bahwa murid baru ini murid bermasalah.

"Tidak."

"Tidak ada?" Siwon sedikit terkejut. "Tidak ingin menjelaskan tentang hobimu atau lainnya?" Lanjut siwon.

Kyuhyun memandang Choi _seonsaengnim_ dengan tatapan bosan. "Tidak!"

"Baiklah." Kata Siwon menyerah. "Kau boleh duduk."

Kyuhyun berjalan ketempat duduknya. Siwon mendesah melihat tingkah laku murid barunya itu tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tak berapa lama dia sibuk menjelaskan pelajaran hari ini. Kyuhyun mendengarkan penjelasan tersebut sambil menguap lebar. Hari ini bakal lama sekali, pikir Kyuhyun tidak senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran olahraga adalah satu-satunya pelajaran yang menarik minat Kyuhyun. Ia tidak perlu merasa bosan mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan aneh di dalam ruangan sementara semua orang memperhatikan sang guru. Itu membuat Kyuhyun mengantuk. Kyuhyun lebih suka udara terbuka. Dan satu-satunya kesempatan hanya saat pelajaran olahraga.

Kyuhyun memukul bola voli di tangannya keras-keras. Bola tersebut melambung tinggi ke daerah lawan dan jatuh tepat di depan wajah salah satu teman sekelasnya. Ryeowook, _namja_ yang terkena pukulan bola Kyuhyun seketika itu juga ambuk dan hidungnya mengalirkan darah segar.

"Wookie-ah!" Kaget salah satu _namja_ bermata sipit dengan _eye liner_ tebal menghias matanya, membuat _namja_ itu terlihat _cool_. Ia segera menghampiri Ryeowook yang terjatuh.

"Wookie-ah, _gwaenchanha_?" Ucap Yesung khawatir. "_Aigo_! Hidungmu.." Lanjutnya seraya tangan mungil Ryeowook menempelkannya di hidung, menyumbat pendarahan yang terjadi.

"_Gwaenchanha_, Yesung-ah." Jawabnya menenangkan.

"Eunhyuk-ah, bantu aku membawa Wookie ke UKS."

"_Eo_, ayo Wookie." Jawab Eunhyuk seraya memapah Ryeowook disampingnya.

Sesaat sebelum Yesung mengantar Ryeowook pergi, obsidiannya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam tidak suka. Kyuhyun membalas dengan tatapan sama tajamnya, seraya bibir bervolumenya menyunggingkan _smirk evil_nya.

Kyuhyun suka saat-saat seperti ini. Dia suka mencari masalah. Tanpa sengaja manik mata Kyuhyun beradu dengan seseorang. _namja_ pemain piano, Lee Sungmin memerhatikan dirinya dari koridor.

Kyuhyun tidak senang kalau ada orang yang diam-diam memerhatikannya. Dibalasnya tatapan Sungmin itu dengan sinis. Namun _foxy eyes_ Sungmin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tidak suka, Kyuhyun menatapnya lagi dengan tatapan peringatan pada Sungmin.

Saat Kyuhyun mendapat giliran untuk _serve_ bola, dia melambungkan bola tersebut tepat ke arah wajah Sungmin seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Ryeowook. Sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin membuat _dejavu_.

Dalam perjalanannya kembali dari ruang guru, Sungmin tidak menyangka akan melihat si murid baru berambut _blonde_ yang ditemuinya tadi pagi di lapangan voli. Sungmin menatap _namja_ itu. Namun Kyuhyun yang ditatap marah dan melambungkan bola ke arahnya.

Sesaat sebelum bola tersebut mengenai muka Sungmin, dengan santainya Sungmin menghindar. Walau pun itu sempat membuat Sungmin sedikit kaget, tapi expresinya tetap terlihat tenang. Bola tersebut jatuh tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin berdiri. Kemudian Sungmin mengambil bola voli tersebut dan menatap si murid baru berambut _blonde_. Dengan _innocent_nya demparkannya bola tersebut pada Kyuhyun lalu berlalu kembali ke kelasnya.

Kyuhyun dengan segera menangkap bola tersebut dengan wajah kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sampai di depan rumahnya setelah pulang sekolah. Saat ia masuk betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tuan Cho sudah menunggunya seraya duduk dikursi membaca koran.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari pertamamu?" Tanya Hangeng tanpa basa-basi, seraya menutup koran yang tadi dibacanya. Kini ia menatap Kyuhyun yang acuh tak acuh padanya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan ucapan _appa_nya. Ia berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Kau masih tidak mau bicara?"

"..." Kyuhyun diam. Ia terus berjalan melewati ayahnya.

"Setidaknya bicaralah. Sudah hampir satu tahun kelakuanmu tidak berubah." Hangeng emosi.

"Huh, kau bahkan tidak menyuruhku duduk dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"_Appa_ mengerti kau kecewa." Kata Hangeng lembut.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun skeptis.

"Appa peduli padamu Kyuhyun-ah."

"Tapi kau lebih peduli pada perusahaanmu, iya kan?" Kyuhyun sarkastis. "Itu sebabnya _eoma_ pergi meninggalkan kau." Lanjutnya ketus.

"Kyuhyun! Cukup!" Teriak Hangeng seraya membanting korannya. "Aku ini _Appa_mu bicara yang sopan."

"Sejak kalian bercerai aku sudah tidak memiliki _Appa_ dan _Eoma_." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu membalikan badannya, keluar seraya membanting pintu depan. Dia tidak ingin lagi bertatap muka dengan _Appa_nya hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian, Kyuhyun menatap dirinya di cermin kamar mandi sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Kyuhyun baru saja menindik telinganya dengan _piercing_ yang dilihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia menyeringai senang ketika dilihatnya perawakan dirinya dari cermin. Walau terlihat keren tapi Kyuhyun masih berstatus anak sekolah, tentu saja memakai _piercing_ itu dilarang. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tidak peduli apa pun, asal menurut dia senang dia akan melakukannya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan-jalan di dalam pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah toko musik dan memasukinya. Setelah berputar-putar didalam toko, pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah CD dan mengambilnya. Membawa CD itu ke sebuah mesin untuk mendengarkan lagu tersebut.

Dipasangnya _headseat_ itu dikedua telinga Kyuhyun. Perlahan buaian lagu terdengar memenuhi gendang telinganya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap bait yang terdengar.

Bagaikan sebuah _video_, kenangan itu muncul. Kyuhyun tidak pernah sebahagia dan segembira saat dikenangan itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis dan tertawa dengan gembiranya. Saat itu saat dia bermain dengan kedua orang yang paling disayang, orangtuanya. Saat Kyuhyun masih kecil, saat _Appa_nya tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaanya, saat _Eoma_nya masih bersama-sama dengannya seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia.

Seketika kenangan indah itu hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Sekarang yang ada dibenaknya adalah saat Kyuhyun bertengkar dengan _Appa_nya. Saat _Eoma_nya tidak ada lagi disisinya. Saat ia kesepian.

Dibukanya kembali matanya yang terpejam. Diambilnya kaset CD dari mesin pemutar musik tersebut.

'CETAK'

Kyuhyun membuat CD itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Penjaga toko yang memerhatikan Kyuhyun sedari tadi terlihat sangat _shock_. Ia segera menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"_YAA_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sergah penjaga toko itu. Ia mengambil kedua bagian CD itu dari tangan Kyuhyun untuk diperiksa. "_Aigo_! Tuan, kau harus mengantinya?" Lanjutnya seraya memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Shikkeurowo_! Jangan ganggu aku. Pergi sana!" Teriak Kyuhyun tak kalah emosi. Tangannya menghempas _yeoja_ penjaga toko tersebut hingga _yeoja_ itu jatuh terduduk. Saat ini Kyuhyun berada dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik.

Kyuhyun lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauhi penjaga toko tersebut. Tak mau dapat masalah dengan bosnya, penjaga toko itu pun mengejar Kyuhyun. "Tunggu! Tuan, kau harus membayarnya." Kata _Yeoja_ itu seraya menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Disaat yang bersamaan sebuah tangan juga tengah memegang tangan _yeoja_ penjaga toko itu.

"Biar aku yang membayarnya." Ucap _namja_ itu yang langsung dapat perhatian dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau?" Kyuhyun terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

_Akhirnya nyampe kata TBC juga saya ngetiknya XDD_

_Ada yang bisa nebak siapa orang itu? ^^ ~~~~~_

_Annyeong~~~~~ saya datang membawa chapter selanjutnya ^^/_

_Semoga para readers ngak lumutan nunggu kelanjutannya. Terima kasih atas responnya di chap 1st -Prolog- ternyata ada yang tertarik dengan fic saya /terharu X'D/ /lebay/_

_Untuk selanjutnya saya minta dukungan dari kalian untuk meneruskan fic. Saya ngak maksa kalian buat Review. Saya hanya ingin kalian mereview dengan ikhlas setulus hati(?) /watados? XD/ karna fic ini bagus atau fic ini jelek. Saya juga terima Flame, untuk tujuan membangun agar fic saya bisa lebih bagus lagi ^^_

_Balasan review chap 01::_

_-WineKyuMin137 =_

_Iya, coz diprolog saya tdk menggambarkan semua kejadian dific :)_

_Siip^^b maksih_

_-Zen Liu, Vincent Brianna Cho, sitapumpkinelf =_

_Siip^^b next chap is update :)_

_-Cho KhunRy =_

_Nah, pinter XD_

_Emank Kyu disini saya bikin bad boy. Kira" cocok ngak ya secara muka dia kan ballad? /ditabok/ XD_

_Oke" makasih^^_

_-sissy, micKYUMINnie, kmalways89 =_

_Iya~ makasih ^^b_

_Saya akan berusaha menamatkan fic ini kok tenang aja A *tunggu ya ._._

_Ganbatte for Me \^^/_

_Aja aja FIGHTIIIING!_

_/baru chap awal author udah stresss/ XD_

_Mind to Respond for chap 2? ._.)a_


	3. Chapter 3rd -INDEBTEDNESS-

**_3600 Second (Remake)_**

Chapter 3rd -INDEBTEDNESS–

Kyuhyun & Sungmin and other member Super Junior

Fic ini remake dari novel Charon yang berjudul sama 3600 detik. But, saya sedikit mengubah cerita agar sesuai dengan karakter Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Family.

Rate : T+

Typo(s), AU, OOC, BL/ YAOI/ Shounen-ai/ ngk sesuai EYD

Sumary: Di saat seseorang berjuang keras mempertahankan hidupnya. Kyuhyun dengan sepelenya malah menyia-nyiakan hidupnya. Bahkan tak segan-segan menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan orang disekitarnya. Walaupun itu membuat dirinya makin terluka. Roda kehidupan selalu berputar. Perlahan roda kehidupan Kyuhyun naik menuju ke atas dengan bantuan Sungmin. Akankah sampai ke atas atau malah meluncur turun ke bawah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Sang2gisa present 3600 Second_**

enJOY~~~ ^^

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Percayalah, Jika Kau Benar-Benar Percaya Maka Kepercayaan Itu Akan Memberi Mu Kekuatan..._

_Kekuatan Untuk Terbang Dan Menyelamatkan Semua Orang Yang Kau Cintai..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Manik _foxy_ itu menatap bosan CD disekelilingnya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak berniat membeli CD musik itu. Karna hampir semua CD musik yang ada disini telah terpajang rapi di rak-rak lemari kamarnya. Dari musik _classic_ hingga musik _jazz_, dari musik tradisional hingga musik modern. Sungmin punya berbagai macam musik dari berbagai tahun.

Sungmin pecinta musik. Dia bisa bermain berbagai macam alat musik. Bagi Sungmin musik adalah perasaannya. Lewat musik ia bisa mengekspresikan apa pun yang dia rasakan. Memang klise tapi musik adalah bahasa _universal_.

Tidak sengaja manik _foxy_nya menangkap seseorang yang seperti dikenalnya. Seperti rubah yang melihat mangsanya, manik_ foxy_ itu mempertajam penglihatannya.

"Dia?" gumam Sungmin seraya _shape_ Mnya melengkung, tersenyum. "Tidak ku sangka bisa bertemu disini."

Sungmin terus menatap intens _namja_ itu. Namja itu berdiri tidak jauh dari temapat Sungmin berdiri. Tidak ada raut marah terukir di wajahnya kala Sungmin menatapnya lagi. Sepertinya ia sedang menghayati lagu yang didengarnya dari _headseat_.

Raut wajahnya nampak tenang dan damai. Kontras sekali dengan yang ia temui beberapa waktu lalu. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasakan kepedihan didalamnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Lagu apa yang dia dengar? Kenapa wajahnya seperti itu? Pemikiran-pemikiran itu terus bergelut dibenak Sungmin. Membuatnya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"YAA! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Teriakan itu sontak membuat Sungmin kaget, membuyarkan lamunannya. Rasa penasan Sungmin membawanya mendekat. Tapi kedua orang itu malah melangkah menjauh.

"Tunggu! Tuan, kau harus membayarnya dulu." perintah _yeoja_ penjaga toko seraya tangannya menahan _namja _itu pergi. Dengan sigap Sungmin menahan tangan _yeoja_ itu, mengantisipasi _namja_ itu berbuat kasar lagi.

"Biar aku yang bayar." katanya lembut seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau?" _namja_ itu kaget.

.

.

.

-Chap 3rd -INDEBTEDNESS–

.

.

.

"Hei, kau! Untuk apa campuri urusan orang lain?" Kyuhyun teriak emosi.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bilang 'terima kasih' aku sudah membantumu." Sungmin meyindir seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Itu bukanlah sebuah bantuan, lebih tepatnya gangguan." peringat Kyuhyun seraya menekan kata gangguan dalam ucapannya.

"Tapi kau tetap berhutang padaku."

"Jangan harap aku membayarnya."

"Akan ku pastikan kau membayarnya." Sungmin percaya diri.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Sungmin seraya tersenyum tulus, yang bagi Kyuhyun penuh kemunafikan.

Tidak mau melanjutkan permainan _namja_ pemain piano, Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin yang ditinggalkan hanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Maniknya terarah ke sebuah CD yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya. "Apa dia menyukai musik classicCLASIC?" gumamnya sendiri.

Di masukannya CD tersebut ke dalam tas yang ia bawa. Kakinya dilangkahkan segera keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?" seorang dokter menghampiri Sungmin dengan wajah panik. Kelihatan sekali dia sangat khawatir.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan." ujar Sungmin santai.

"Sungmin-ah..," kata dokter melemah.

"_Arraseo._ Aku tidak seharusnya kabur." katanya memberi penjelasan. "Habis aku sangat bosan. Maafkan aku, _Appa_."

Sang dokter yang ternyata _appa_ Sungmin, tuan Lee Kangin mendesah."Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali kalau mau jalan-jalan setidaknya bilang _Appa_ dulu." Kangin menasehati. "Kau sudah makan?"

Kepala Sungmin mengeleng.

"Kita makan bersama." Kangin tersenyum seraya merangkul pundak putranya.

Langkah kaki Sungmin mengekor langkah kaki di depannya. Mereka berjalan menelusuri setiap koridor rumah sakit yang penuh manusia yang lalu lalang disekitarnya. Tangan besar sang ayah mengantung erat di pundak sang anak tersayang. Selain berperan sebagai _Appa_ tuan Lee Kangin juga berperan sebagai dokter pribadi sang anak, Lee Sungmin.

Dalam perjalanan bersama sang ayah, Sungmin terus memikirkan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat di toko musik. Kalau ia tidak kabur dari rumah sakit, ia pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan si Rambut Blonde. Itu adalah julukan yang Sungmin berikan sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Kemudian ia tahu dari teman-teman sekelasnya bahwa si Rambut _Blonde_ itu bernama Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga mendengar kenakalan-kenakalan apa saja yang sudah diperbuat Kyuhyun. Gosip menyebar dengan cepat. Belum lagi perawakan Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang tampan dengan setelan _badboy_nya dan jangan lupakan rambut terang _blonde_nya yang membuatnya cepat populer.

Sewaktu Kyuhyun marah-marah di pusat perbelanjaan tadi, Sungmin benar-benar terkejut. Seumur hidup Sungmin belum pernah ada orang yang berteriak seperti Kyuhyun di depannya. Bahkan orang tua Sungmin pun tidak pernah memarahinya seperti itu. Sungmin selalu diperlakukan dengan lembut. Karna Sungmin berasal dari keluarga kalangan elit yang ramah dan sopan.

Pengalaman baru tadi membuatnya merasa asing sekaligus terkesan. Yang pasti bukan perasaan takut, tapi lebih pada perasaan senang dan juga perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum-senyum seperti itu Sungmin-ah?" suara Kangin membuyarkan pikiran Sungmin. Kini mereka tengah duduk di _cafetaria_ rumah sakit sedari tadi.

Sungmin meneguk minuman di depannya. "Hanya bertemu dengan seseorang yang istimewah hari ini." ujarnya jujur.

"Siapa?" tanya Kangin seraya satu alisnya terangkat.

"Teman sekolah, dia anak baru." kata Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Benarkah? Ceritakan tentang dia?" Kangin antusias.

"Nanti saja." tolak Sungmin halus. "Sebentar lagi waktunya pemeriksaan 'kan?" Sungmin seraya melihat jam yang bertengger di tangannya.

"Benar juga." Kangin memeriksa jam di tangannya juga. "Kau sudah selesaikan? Kita pergi!" ajaknya. Sungmin dengan patuhnya menuruti.

Sungmin sudah mengenal rumah sakit ini sejak kecil. Bisa dikatakan rumah sakit ini adalah rumah keduanya, karena sejak kecil ia sudah keluar-masuk rumah sakit. Ia terpaksa menjalani semua ini karna kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah. Sungmin tak banyak mengenal kegiatan lain selain berobat, melakukan pemeriksaan, belajar di sekolah, les di rumah, bermain alat musik dan sesekali pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Itulah _daily activity_ Sungmin sehari-hari.

Tak jarang Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa bergaul dengan teman-teman seusianya. Ia selalu sendiri tidak punya teman. Ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi kesehatannya yang sering sekali _down._ Lagi pula tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan orang penyakitan. Bagi mereka itu terlalu beresiko. Jika mereka berteman dengan Sungmin itu hanya karna mereka kasian. Dan Sungmin benci hal itu.

Kenangan beberapa waktu lalu berputar lagi, mengingatkannya kepada si Rambut _Blonde_ Kyuhyun. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul. Entah mengapa ingatan akan Kyuhyun membuatnya lebih rileks dalam menjalani pemeriksaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana _night club_ tampak ramai dengan lampu remang. Deruan musik yang keras hingga bisa memekakan telinga ini menambah kemeriahan suasana malam itu. Badan yang meliuk-liuk mengikuti alunan musik pertanda mereka tengah menikmati.

Manik mata _hazel_ menelusuri sekeliling dengan bosan. Alasan satu-satunya ia berada di sini adalah karena tidak ingin pulang ke rumah dan berhadapan dengan _Appa_nya. Suasana musik yang sangat keras benar-benar sesuai dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

Dinyalakannya sebatang rokok untuk melepas ketegangan. Kembali teringat di benaknya ketika pertama kali ia mencoba merokok. Ia melakukannya sewaktu _Eoma_nya kembali ke Jepang tidak beberapa lama sesudah sidang perceraian. Karena belum pernah merokok sebelumnya, ia terbatuk-batuk sampai manik _hazel_ mengeluarkan buliran cairan bening. Bahkan keesokan harinya ia malah mencoba mengisap dua batang rokok sekaligus. Lama-kelamaan bantuknya hilang dan ia menjadi semakin terbiasa. Ia sudah mencoba segala jenis merek rokok yang ditemuinya. Kadang ia mengancam orang dewasa yang lemah untuk menyuruh membelikannya rokok.

Tetapi itu semua tidak dapat mengobati rasa sakit di hatinya. Hatinya perih luar biasa setelah kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang ia percaya. Ia tidak menyangka _Eoma_nya akan setega itu meninggalkannya dengan _Appa_. Padahal _Eoma_nya, nyonya Cho Heechul tahu ia tidak pernah akur dengan _Appa_.

Mulai saat itu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau percaya lagi pada siapa pun. Mempercayai sama dengan bergantung, dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin bergantung lagi. Berhenti peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, juga berhenti peduli terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sayatan yang dulu belum juga sembuh ia tidak ingin membuat sayatan yang baru.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada kejadian siang tadi di toko musik. Pertemuannya dengan _namja_ pemain piano membuatnya kesal. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri _namja _itu yang tidak dimengerti Kyuhyun. Jika bertemu atau berbicara dengannya ia seperti tidak merasakan emosi atau ekspresi apa pun walau wajahnya mengukir senyum tulus.

Tapi pikiran itu hanya singgap sejenak di benaknya. Perhatiannya kini beralih pada _yeoja_ yang sepertinya tertarik pada Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ itu terus memperhatikan dirinya dari jauh. Mengetahui hal itu, seringai muncul di bibir tebalnya. Dimatikannya rokok yang masih tinggal setengah. Salah satu matanya terkedip pertanda kode, lalu kaki jenjangnya terarah ke lantai dansa.

_Yeoja_ yang mengetahui maksud Kyuhyun mengikutinya ke lantai dansa. Kyuhyun menghampiri _yeoja_ itu hingga mereka berdansa berhadapan.

"Hai, mau menemaniku malam ini?" pinta Kyuhyun deduktif di telinga sang _yeoja_ .

"Tentu." jawabnya di telinga Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdansa mengikuti alunan musik. _Yeoja _itu meliuk-liukan tubuhnya yang _sexy_ lincah membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tergoda. Gaun hitam tanpa tali yang pas di tubuh dengan rok yang sangat pendek.

Mereka sangat menikmati hingga tidak terlihat kecanggungan diantaranya, padahal mereka baru bertemu. Tangan mulus _yeoja_ itu sesekali meraba-raba tubuh Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun pun tak ada segan menyentuhnya. Kini tangan _yeoja_ itu melingkar di leher Kyuhyun, mengunci manik _hazeel_nya ke arah mata sang _yeoja_.

Seperti terhipnotis tangan Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang _yeoja_ itu. Mendekatkan bibir bervolumnya menghapus jarak penghalang di antara mereka. Semakin dekat hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan, tangan Kyuhyun kini berpindah menarik tenguk _yeoja_ itu mendekat. Menciumnya lama hingga berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. _Yeoja_ itu menikmati dan membuka mulutnya membuat Kyuhyun memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun menyusupkan lidah menjelajah setiap sudut di dalam rongga mulutnya. Membuat maniknya dan _yeoja_ itu tertutup rapat meresapi. _Yeoja_ itu melengguh saat Kyuhyun memperdalam ciuman itu. Perlahan bibirnya turun ke dagu sebelum berpindah ke leher mulus sang _yeoja_. Mengahadiahi banyak _kiss mark_ di leher mulus itu.

Tanpa di sadari, sebuah tangan menarik paksa pundak Kyuhyun, hingga aksi mesum mereka terpaksa terhenti. Dengan sekali hantaman, _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersungkur ke lantai. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya memperhtikannya tanpa berniat ikut campur. _Yeoja_ yang bersama Kyuhyun terlihat _shock_ dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Brengsek kau, beraninya menyentuh gadisku!" ujar Zhoumi _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu emosi.

"Hentikan semua ini, Zhoumi-ah. Kau membuatku malu." protes Victoria, _yeoja_ yang bersama Kyuhyun tadi.

"Cih, gadismu?" Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri. "Bersamamu saja dia tidak mau, masih berani menyebunya gadismu." Kyuhyun sarkastis.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tanyakan saja padanya." kata Kyuhyun seraya memberitanda dengan kepalanya ke arah Victoria.

"Itu benar." kata Victoria cepat. "Pergilah Zhoumi-ah! Aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu. Jangan hubungi aku." seraya pergi dengan Kyuhyun meninggalkan Zhoumi.

"Victori-yaa,,," kata Zhoumi lemah.

Kerumunan di sekitar mereka perlahan beranjak bubar. Melanjutkan dance mereka yang sempat tertunda oleh kejadian tadi. Victoria membawa Kyuhyun menjauhi lantai dansa dan mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Victoria.

"_Gwaenchanha_."

"Bagaimana kalau ku traktir minum?" tawarnya.

"Kalau kau yang meminta apa boleh buat." ucap Kyuhyun menyanggupi. Malam ini Kyuhyun memang sebenarnya ingin mabuk, ia ingin melupakan semuanya.

Victoria lalu memesan berbagai macam minuman, hingga meja dihadapan mereka penuh dengan botol-botol minuman. Kyuhyun meminum minuman itu hingga berbotol-botol tanpa henti. Sesekali ia juga menciumi Victoria yang sama-sama mabuk berat. Hampir 10 botol minuman mereka habiskan berdua. Ia melakukan itu semata-mata ingin menghilangkan luka dihatinya. Tapi sebanyak apa pun ia minum luka itu tetap terasa sakit. Apa pun yang ia lakukan luka itu tetap tidak mau hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun akhirnya diantar pulang dengan taksi yang di pesan oleh salah satu karyawan _night club_ itu. Sesampainya di rumah, ia di bantu para pelayan keluarga Cho berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Hangeng melihat putranya pulang dengan ke adaan seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Hangeng kaget. "Kepala pelayan Park apa yang terjdi?"

"Sepertinya tuan muda mabuk berat, tuan." jawab kepala pelayan Park apa adanya.

"Mabuk?" Hangeng tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun. "Apa-apan kau Kyuhyun-ah? Minum-minum sampai selarut ini." Hangeng berteriak.

"Berisiik!" teriak Kyuhyun tak kalah kencang seraya melepas papahan dari para pelayannya. "Diam kau! Aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehanmu lagi, minggir." Kyuhyun berjalan gontai.

"Tunggu! Kyuhyun-ah _Appa_ belum selesai bicara." Hangeng seraya menarik lengan Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun berbalik menghadapnya.

"Huuek.." tepat saat Kyuhyun berbalik, ia memuntahkan semua minumannya di jas mahal milik sang ayah.

"Tuan-"

"Biarkan kepala pelayan Park." Tuan Cho memotong ucapan kepala pelayan Park sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ayahnya kesal sekaligus khawatir pada putranya. Bagaimana pun Kyuhyun masih terlalu dini untuk minum-minum sampai mabuk seperti ini. Para pelayan pun hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat kejadian itu. Setelah selesai memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur di lantai.

"Bawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya." perintah Hangeng lalu berlalu pergi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Baik tuan." jawab para pelayan. Mereka segera memapah Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**JEBREET TBC**_

_Haha author ketularan komentator bola beberapa waktu lalu. Akhirnya Indonesia menang, chukkae \^^/_

_Pada nonton bola juga sama kyak author atau malah pada nonton GG tur? XD_

_Kok jadi ngomongin bola /author ditabok/_

_Mian ya chap ini pendek ada moment Victoria-Kyuhyun lagi (;_;)v (gomen Ming DX)_  
_Author janji next chapter akan dibuat lebih panjang deh ^^b ya ya ya~~~_

_Oya, tebakan kalian rata-rata bener ._.a_

_Kok tau itu Sungmin si? Lol_

_Respond kalian pada fic ini tidak seperti yg author bayangkan ckckck_

_Makasih buat yang udah ngeReview ^^ buat yang sekedar baca n ngk Review makasih juga ^^ yg fav & follow juga makasih banyak ^^ semoga semakin banyak yg minat ngebaca fic ini ^^ ~~~_

_Terima kasih juga masukannya. ^^_

_Yg mau beri masukan lagi silakan, dengan senang hati saya terimah~_

_Masih ada kah yg berminat baca fic ini?^^_

_Akhir kata wassalam ^^/_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
